


Digidigested

by Ronoae



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: BBW, Digestion, Farting, Gen, Hybrids, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Scat, Soft Vore, Undetermined age, Vore, soul vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronoae/pseuds/Ronoae
Summary: In which Ronoae dislikes the child chosen to to be her partner and retaliates against him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reuploaded!
> 
> In the summary it says "child," which implies underage, but it's not explict that the character is. The male is more... you can decide if he's a kid, a shitty teen, or a shitty young adult. It's ambiguous, "child" was just used bc of the American Digimon canons terms. I can change the wording if it's really a problem.

　　This was his partner?

　　Oh, sure, he had heard all the legends and rumors... about monster companions, about a whole other world full of epic adventures, unearthly wilderness and larger-than-life foes; How guys like him- with the aid of extraordinary and highly intelligent beasts- would embark on incredible quests and could rise to become world-saving heroes. And when he found the Digivice on his nightstand earlier that night, his hopes were high. Soon he would join their ranks. Soon he, too, would find a Digimon of his own.

　　But he didn't expect it to be some... brightly-colored, glutinous weirdo! He was staring at her for the past few hours as she ravenously gulped down all the food he brought with him for the trip-- and from the looks of things, she was already a bit on the chubby side!

　　"Come on, you're already enough of a fatass! Are you good for anything other than eating?!"

　　Enough was enough. He was the master, after all, and she was the subservient one here. He had to put his foot down sooner rather than later.

 

　　The whole Digidestined thing had never been all to interesting to her, figuring she'd never have to deal with one of those kids, and yet here he was, standing before her as she ate the whole of his rations. Licking her lips, the hybrid creature looked up at him, clearly annoyed.

　　"Hey, a Digimon needs to eat to be strong. We aren't all tiny little Agumon!" she scolded, stuffing the last of his food into her face without a second thought. Once she was finished with that, the Renaskunk stood, stretching and brushing herself off. She was definitely chunky, her curvy, plush figure jiggling as she moved, though this seemed to be something she was quite aware of.

　　"What are you going to do, order me to not eat?" she glared down at him, snapping her teeth dangerously. Just because they were 'partners' didn't mean she had to do everything he said-- especially if that conflicted with her diet. Which, of course, was entirely necessary... to her, at least.

　　So not only was she overweight, oddly colored, and irresponsible... she was uncooperative. All he could do was grind his teeth, practically glaring daggers at her as she casually polished off the rest of his supplies-- the last of those snacks, meals, and bits of comfort that should have kept him fed for a few DAYS!

　　"Well, you'd BETTER be strong, because from a glance at your figure you've eaten more than your fair share!" In fact, given that a 'regular' Renamon was supposed to be a famously lithe and acrobatic Digimon, he was starting to wonder if this glutton would even have any worth in a battle. He blew a sigh out of his nose, a murmured groan of irritation rumbling out from the back of his throat.

　　He had to wonder if the other kids had this sort of problem with THEIR Digimon...

　　"And I might as well order it- there isn't anything left to eat!" He spat back at her. "But I'd be content if you just keep that mouth of yours shut, and learned your place in the presence of a human!"

　　"The presence of a human?" she growled back, gritting her teeth and thrashing her tail about behind her. "What makes you so damn special, the fact that you can die and won't be reborn?" the Digimon retorted, stomping off around him.

　　"You're completely powerless, even in your own world!" it seemed like she was going to say more, but that seemed to strike her as something to note. He was powerless, and despite being 'his' Digimon, if the Digivice was destroyed, it wouldn't matter, would it?

　　Smirking, the hybrid moved to put a paw on his head in no gentle manner.

　　"Why don't you use the Digivice to order me around, huh?" the Renaskunk taunted, sticking her tongue out at him.

　　"Wh-- are you threatening me now?!" He snarled, too heated by his own indignation to trouble himself with petty concerns like how much larger she was than him, or the fact that she was actually... correct about his own lack of power.

　　But he did have the Digivice. And that meant that, so long as she was at arm's reach and they were in this world, he did have sway over her.

　　"Fine!!"

　　He reached down to his belt, fumbling with the carabiner latch for a few seconds before finally all but tearing the Digivice off from his waistline. A button press or two to turn the thing on, and he brandished it in front of him like a badge of authority.

　　"If you won't listen, I'll MAKE you listen!"

　　Once it was out in the open, the Digimon quickly tried to snatch the thing away, intent on taking it for herself and crushing it if given the chance. Once it was obtained, she'd step back, holding the thing well above her head in a taunting manner.

　　"Aww, what's wrong kiddo? Can't reach?" she taunted, laughing down at him. She was happy to allow the boy to try and get it back, though it would, of course, be to no avail. If he tried to charge her, the Renaskunk would just hold his head back with her free paw. Ronoae seemed to enjoy watching him try, though.

　　She... grabbed it right out of his hand. She stole it! Were Digimon even allowed to touch those things?! The mere act of it was- SOMEHOW- so unthinkable that he stood there stunned for a moment before he could even muster any sort of response.

　　"...Hey! Give that back!"

　　It seemed 'kiddo' was all too quick to shed that thin facade of maturity and authority, after all. But this digimon was as tall as she was broad-- well, maybe not QUITE as tall as she was broad-- and her bulk was not without strength, either; his feeble leaps couldn't even get off the ground, and his arms weren't going to reach...

　　"You-- crazy fatass! I'm gonna... I'm gonna...!"

　　"Gonna what? Flail about for a little bit while I watch?" she laughed, turning around and momentarily baring her ass to him before swatting him away with her tail. "What's the matter? Not big enough to order around a Digimon as great as me?" she wiggled her hips teasingly, more to taunt than arouse, and stuck her tongue out once again.

　　She looked over the Digivice, turning it around and tapping at the screen. So it was supposed to make her stronger? That was ridiculously stupid-- Ronoae didn't so much as hesitate before smashing it between her claws, grinning down at the brat as she did so.

　　"You idiot. If you were a worthwhile Digidestined, perhaps I'd listen to you. But since you're nothing more than a piece of shit..." she dropped the remains of the little piece of technology.

　　"I should turn you into one."

　　Turns out that big tail of hers wasn't just fluff and stripe after all; a cursory brush of it was enough to knock him out from his desperate reaching and jumping... and flat onto his rear behind her in a heap.

　　And just when his irritation was hitting its peak, just when he thought he'd hit the last straw and looked up to Ronoae to tell her off once and for all... his last hope of controlling her shattered to little pieces of circuitry and plastic in her hand. His heart nearly stopped at the sight, and all at once the height and mass she had on him became that much more... obvious.

　　He looked down at the debris, gulping. His sight shifted upwards, and for a moment he couldn't even bring himself to meet her gaze for fear of what he might see... but he only managed to meet her ravenous, devious gaze just as her last few words hit his ears.

　　"You-- you what ...?!"

　　The thought of all that food that had vanished down her gullet suddenly seemed a bit more... foreboding...

　　The Renaskunk reached down, grabbing onto the boy's shoulders and lifting him up to her height.

　　"This is where a nice Digimon would say 'hope you learned a lesson' and then let you go off to find some other nice critter to take care of you," she stated, "but, unluckily enough for you, I'm not a nice Digimon. Actually, I'm probably one of the meanest you could have met." Ronoae grinned, lifting him up over her head.

　　"See, all I do is eat, right? Well, here in the Digital world, meat farms and plants just don't do it for me... so I absorb those I defeat as well, in more ways than just the conventional one," she laughed, "So long, kiddo!"

　　Tossing him up and catching him by the hips, the purple monster latched her maw around his feet, quickly beginning to pull him down into her waiting gullet.

　　The ease with which she lifted him only drove home the disparity in strength between the two of them, and being eye-to-eye with her was so frightening it was almost unbearable; he actually nearly breathed a sigh of relief when she broke eye contact and tossed him away.

　　But when he realized he was only tossed up, and even moreso that she wasn't relinquishing her grip, it was back to a shaky gasp of shock... and then one of horror as he felt her warm, wet tongue against his legs, and looked down to only see her open, grinning maw.

　　She was really going to eat him.

　　"Y-you can't--! You're my Digimon--!" He choked out between his panicked, panting breaths, his shoulders wrenching and legs kicking in a feeble effort to break free... but a slip of his foot against her tongue only sent it right down her throat, and an effortless tug of her throat muscles had his knee vanish past her tongue soon after. Before long, he was down to his waistline between her lips, and could see the mass of his legs swelling her throat, vanishing into her chest...

　　Ronoae gulped and swallowed down his legs, moving her forepaws up his body and pushing him deeper into her jaws. She clearly didn't give a damn whether or not she was his Digimon or not, more focused on feeding herself as his pleas fell on deaf ears.

　　Annoyed with him still, the Renaskunk pushed him down further, until his chest and shoulders were almost completely within her mouth. Swallowing around his form, the larger narrowed her eyes and watched him, the sheer taunting hatred in her eyes more prevalent than ever.

　　'I always wondered what a human tasted like,' the female thought to herself, 'it's not as exciting as I thought it would be... but at least he'll make for a fantastic dump~'

Another few hard gulps and he would be down to his neck and head, her hot, wet tongue lapping up against his back playfully.

There was an old saying about looks that could kill, and the... resentful, vindictive gaze his eyes met even in passing said everything about her intentions. But he was far less concerned about the lethality of her glare than he was about the tickle of gastric juices against his ankles, and the slippery touch as his feet struck down against the floor of her stomach.

　　"Ghk--! Nn--"

　　Whatever he wanted to say, whatever words of protest had gathered at his lips... the tugging, squeezing muscles of her throat wouldn't let him draw breath to speak them. And soon his abdomen vanished past her lips as hers swelled out with the curled mass of his legs, and his shoulders, too, came to slide down past the corners of that toothy, open-mawed grin.

　　"N-no--" he whispered, the only word he had presence to form as he sunk in to his neck, his chest already busy traveling down her throat.... but it would only take a single gulp, and she could send the entirety of the boy sliding right down her gullet to plop in her hugely-swollen, bulging stomach.

　　And a single gulp was all it did take. Finally sealing her lips around his head, the hybrid Digimon swallowed him down, feeling the lump in her throat travel downwards with her paw as he slid into her belly. Once he was within her, the same paw moved to rub her now bloated gut, listening to the gurgles of satisfaction. Inside, the boy would still be able to squirm for a couple of minutes before she really got to digesting him.

　　"Nice knowin' ya, brat," Ronoae stated, licking her lips and sitting down against a tree, rummaging through his backpack for anything else useful. There didn't seem to be much, so she set it aside, resolving to use it again later if she needed to... maybe she could find away to get the straps to go around her arm or thigh, because they certainly wouldn't fit over her shoulders without tearing.

　　"Luckily for you, though, you don't have to suffer for to long. I'm going to make you into shit as quickly as I can,~" she purred, rubbing her stomach with both paws and closing her eyes. Her belly gurgled and churned noisily as she began to dissolve her prey, turning his body into proper digital energy which she could then absorb... and remove the wastes the good, old-fashioned way.

　　Her lips closed out the outside world, and with it his last, dwindling hopes for escape or survival. Then it was one last little tug from her throat and he was on the last step his one-way trip down that slippery, muscular passage, the warmth and pressure stroking-- or, really, forcing him all the way down until he was unceremoniously dumped into her massively-stretched belly with a heavy, pendulous sway.

　　Through the stink of half-digested food- and surrounded all the meals she'd pilfered from his stock suddenly returned to him, only slightly used- he fought to find his balance, to find some footing... but with all his attempts to right himself inevitably having the same result of faceplanting right into her stomach lining. And with the sting of gastric juice against his skin, he knew he didn't have much time.

　　"Wait," came the muffled words from her paunch. "Wait, don't--"

　　Suffice to say, he had far, far less time than he thought. And the thought of mingling with all his own meals for the same end state would be the last thing to pass through his mind before the tightening walls of her stomach started closing in, and the fleshy, churning prison turned unbearably hot.

　　And he barely even had any awareness of it as he swiftly melted away into a mess of liquid meat in her stomach, with no more to mark his passing than a dull, hollow rumble and churning roil of gas in her paunch.

　　With her meal properly started upon, her stomach made fast work of the rest; under her focus it rumbled, turned, gurgled and glorped, and in all its bobbing and undulating it whipped its contents into a froth, the solid shape of her prey quickly becoming a liquid roundness that bobbed and sloshed as it tightened against its contents. And after one final, churning clench, the contents were unceremoniously flushed into her intestines, like so many other meals- or prey- she'd taken in the past.

　　...But this wasn't any ordinary meal or prey. This wasn't even a Digimon. This was a human , a creature of flesh and blood instead of data. It was meat. Raw, rich, heavy meat, and a digidestined besides-- her gut almost was at a loss for being able to process it! He was a meal, nonetheless, and all that protein and power alike found its way into her system... his essence strengthened hers, his body breaking down and inevitably packing onto her form, a generous extra bit of bounce and jiggle onto the belly and backside he'd only minutes ago called 'fat.'

　　Yet, by the same token, he was a massive meal- especially for the Renaskunk to try to have her body process all at once!- and those gassy groans and gurgles of complaint and struggle from within her showed that this was anything but a routine absorbtion.

　　In fact, the bulge in her abdomen had only sunk deeper... and barely seemed to have shrunk at all.

　　Those burbles grew louder, as hundreds of thousands of pure meat calories took their toll on a sped-up and overworked gut. Soon the pleasant feeling of passage and fullness became a more intense pressure, and as gurgles became louder and louder rumbles she started to feel outright bloated... to say nothing of the sudden rush she felt under her tailhole, as the end result of an entire human body's body started hurriedly shifting into her bowels. Then packing into them. Then overstuffing them outright.  
　　There seemed to be an awful left of him after her body had taken its fill... but then again, he wasn't much of a digidestined. And if that intense pressure both on the inside of her puckerhole AND swelling out her gut to bulging with waste and gas alike was any indication, her digestive tract was every bit as done with him as the rest of her.

　　She rubbed her stomach and moaned out, squirming a bit in an attempt to get comfortable. Her belly churned and complained as it fully digested her meal, making her groan and grin with pleasure. Nothing she'd ever eaten had made her feel quite like this before, and the Digimon was absolutely loving it.

　　"Ahhh, you did a number on my stomach, kiddo~" she purred, massaging her lower belly as she let the mess roil and squirm about within her intestines. Hiking up her tail, the Renaskunk gave her taught gut a small squeeze, producing a loud, meaty fart from her hole. She flicked her tail about to wave the stench away.

　　"Ooh gods, I already have to shit," Ronoae moaned, "nngh, I bet you'll be a great big one, hun." With that, she forced herself to stand, another blast of hot air seeping from her rectum as she half-waddled towards the bushes. Once behind them, the Digimon squatted down, raising her tail well above her head and spreading her cheeks with one paw, while the other rested on her knee.

　　"Mmng, alright, let's go," she grinned, another blast of flatus bursting from her tailhole as she began to push, her body quickly taking charge, the mass moving inside her rapidly towards its exit. It wasn't long before a digital scat could be seen peaking out of her, quickly sliding out of her and growing in girth.

　　It was a few inches thick easily, the sheer size of the log making her moan. Dropping off onto the ground with a firm thud, the turd was immediately followed by another few balls of scat, each carrying some form of bone fragment or cloth within them. The feeling of it leaving her caused the Renaskunk to sigh in relief, happy to let her gut push out another log, without effort on her part.

　　Pretty soon there was a sizable pile beneath her, speckled with cloth, bone, and whatever other items he had on him that would be a struggle to properly digest. A few more large balls of shit thudded out from her anus, her tail twitching in pleasure as she removed the last of him and his rations from her body.

　　"Whew!" she sighed once she was finished, standing up and patting her gut, looking behind her at what her body had made of the boy. "That felt amazing...! Guess you were good for something. Wonder where humans go when they die?" Ronoae muse, shrugging before whipping herself with a leaf and washing her hands in a nearby stream. With that done, the Digimon picked up his backpack, walking off with a curt wave.

　　"See ya!"

　　But he didn't expect it to be some... brightly-colored, glutinous weirdo! He was staring at her for the past few hours as she ravenously gulped down all the food he brought with him for the trip-- and from the looks of things, she was already a bit on the chubby side!

　　"Come on, you're already enough of a fatass! Are you good for anything other than eating?!"

　　Enough was enough. He was the master, after all, and she was the subservient one here. He had to put his foot down sooner rather than later.

 

　　The whole Digidestined thing had never been all to interesting to her, figuring she'd never have to deal with one of those kids, and yet here he was, standing before her as she ate the whole of his rations. Licking her lips, the hybrid creature looked up at him, clearly annoyed.

　　"Hey, a Digimon needs to eat to be strong. We aren't all tiny little Agumon!" she scolded, stuffing the last of his food into her face without a second thought. Once she was finished with that, the Renaskunk stood, stretching and brushing herself off. She was definitely chunky, her curvy, plush figure jiggling as she moved, though this seemed to be something she was quite aware of.

　　"What are you going to do, order me to not eat?" she glared down at him, snapping her teeth dangerously. Just because they were 'partners' didn't mean she had to do everything he said-- especially if that conflicted with her diet. Which, of course, was entirely necessary... to her, at least.

　　So not only was she overweight, oddly colored, and irresponsible... she was uncooperative. All he could do was grind his teeth, practically glaring daggers at her as she casually polished off the rest of his supplies-- the last of those snacks, meals, and bits of comfort that should have kept him fed for a few DAYS!

　　"Well, you'd BETTER be strong, because from a glance at your figure you've eaten more than your fair share!" In fact, given that a 'regular' Renamon was supposed to be a famously lithe and acrobatic Digimon, he was starting to wonder if this glutton would even have any worth in a battle. He blew a sigh out of his nose, a murmured groan of irritation rumbling out from the back of his throat.

　　He had to wonder if the other kids had this sort of problem with THEIR Digimon...

　　"And I might as well order it- there isn't anything left to eat!" He spat back at her. "But I'd be content if you just keep that mouth of yours shut, and learned your place in the presence of a human!"

　　"The presence of a human?" she growled back, gritting her teeth and thrashing her tail about behind her. "What makes you so damn special, the fact that you can die and won't be reborn?" the Digimon retorted, stomping off around him.

　　"You're completely powerless, even in your own world!" it seemed like she was going to say more, but that seemed to strike her as something to note. He was powerless, and despite being 'his' Digimon, if the Digivice was destroyed, it wouldn't matter, would it?

　　Smirking, the hybrid moved to put a paw on his head in no gentle manner.

　　"Why don't you use the Digivice to order me around, huh?" the Renaskunk taunted, sticking her tongue out at him.

　　"Wh-- are you threatening me now?!" He snarled, too heated by his own indignation to trouble himself with petty concerns like how much larger she was than him, or the fact that she was actually... correct about his own lack of power.

　　But he did have the Digivice. And that meant that, so long as she was at arm's reach and they were in this world, he did have sway over her.

　　"Fine!!"

　　He reached down to his belt, fumbling with the carabiner latch for a few seconds before finally all but tearing the Digivice off from his waistline. A button press or two to turn the thing on, and he brandished it in front of him like a badge of authority.

　　"If you won't listen, I'll MAKE you listen!"

　　Once it was out in the open, the Digimon quickly tried to snatch the thing away, intent on taking it for herself and crushing it if given the chance. Once it was obtained, she'd step back, holding the thing well above her head in a taunting manner.

　　"Aww, what's wrong kiddo? Can't reach?" she taunted, laughing down at him. She was happy to allow the boy to try and get it back, though it would, of course, be to no avail. If he tried to charge her, the Renaskunk would just hold his head back with her free paw. Ronoae seemed to enjoy watching him try, though.

　　She... grabbed it right out of his hand. She stole it! Were Digimon even allowed to touch those things?! The mere act of it was- SOMEHOW- so unthinkable that he stood there stunned for a moment before he could even muster any sort of response.

　　"...Hey! Give that back!"

　　It seemed 'kiddo' was all too quick to shed that thin facade of maturity and authority, after all. But this digimon was as tall as she was broad-- well, maybe not QUITE as tall as she was broad-- and her bulk was not without strength, either; his feeble leaps couldn't even get off the ground, and his arms weren't going to reach...

　　"You-- crazy fatass! I'm gonna... I'm gonna...!"

　　"Gonna what? Flail about for a little bit while I watch?" she laughed, turning around and momentarily baring her ass to him before swatting him away with her tail. "What's the matter? Not big enough to order around a Digimon as great as me?" she wiggled her hips teasingly, more to taunt than arouse, and stuck her tongue out once again.

　　She looked over the Digivice, turning it around and tapping at the screen. So it was supposed to make her stronger? That was ridiculously stupid-- Ronoae didn't so much as hesitate before smashing it between her claws, grinning down at the brat as she did so.

　　"You idiot. If you were a worthwhile Digidestined, perhaps I'd listen to you. But since you're nothing more than a piece of shit..." she dropped the remains of the little piece of technology.

　　"I should turn you into one."

　　Turns out that big tail of hers wasn't just fluff and stripe after all; a cursory brush of it was enough to knock him out from his desperate reaching and jumping... and flat onto his rear behind her in a heap.

　　And just when his irritation was hitting its peak, just when he thought he'd hit the last straw and looked up to Ronoae to tell her off once and for all... his last hope of controlling her shattered to little pieces of circuitry and plastic in her hand. His heart nearly stopped at the sight, and all at once the height and mass she had on him became that much more... obvious.

　　He looked down at the debris, gulping. His sight shifted upwards, and for a moment he couldn't even bring himself to meet her gaze for fear of what he might see... but he only managed to meet her ravenous, devious gaze just as her last few words hit his ears.

　　"You-- you what ...?!"

　　The thought of all that food that had vanished down her gullet suddenly seemed a bit more... foreboding...

　　The Renaskunk reached down, grabbing onto the boy's shoulders and lifting him up to her height.

　　"This is where a nice Digimon would say 'hope you learned a lesson' and then let you go off to find some other nice critter to take care of you," she stated, "but, unluckily enough for you, I'm not a nice Digimon. Actually, I'm probably one of the meanest you could have met." Ronoae grinned, lifting him up over her head.

　　"See, all I do is eat, right? Well, here in the Digital world, meat farms and plants just don't do it for me... so I absorb those I defeat as well, in more ways than just the conventional one," she laughed, "So long, kiddo!"

　　Tossing him up and catching him by the hips, the purple monster latched her maw around his feet, quickly beginning to pull him down into her waiting gullet.

　　The ease with which she lifted him only drove home the disparity in strength between the two of them, and being eye-to-eye with her was so frightening it was almost unbearable; he actually nearly breathed a sigh of relief when she broke eye contact and tossed him away.

　　But when he realized he was only tossed up, and even moreso that she wasn't relinquishing her grip, it was back to a shaky gasp of shock... and then one of horror as he felt her warm, wet tongue against his legs, and looked down to only see her open, grinning maw.

　　She was really going to eat him.

　　"Y-you can't--! You're my Digimon--!" He choked out between his panicked, panting breaths, his shoulders wrenching and legs kicking in a feeble effort to break free... but a slip of his foot against her tongue only sent it right down her throat, and an effortless tug of her throat muscles had his knee vanish past her tongue soon after. Before long, he was down to his waistline between her lips, and could see the mass of his legs swelling her throat, vanishing into her chest...

　　Ronoae gulped and swallowed down his legs, moving her forepaws up his body and pushing him deeper into her jaws. She clearly didn't give a damn whether or not she was his Digimon or not, more focused on feeding herself as his pleas fell on deaf ears.

　　Annoyed with him still, the Renaskunk pushed him down further, until his chest and shoulders were almost completely within her mouth. Swallowing around his form, the larger narrowed her eyes and watched him, the sheer taunting hatred in her eyes more prevalent than ever.

　　'I always wondered what a human tasted like,' the female thought to herself, 'it's not as exciting as I thought it would be... but at least he'll make for a fantastic dump~'

Another few hard gulps and he would be down to his neck and head, her hot, wet tongue lapping up against his back playfully.

There was an old saying about looks that could kill, and the... resentful, vindictive gaze his eyes met even in passing said everything about her intentions. But he was far less concerned about the lethality of her glare than he was about the tickle of gastric juices against his ankles, and the slippery touch as his feet struck down against the floor of her stomach.

　　"Ghk--! Nn--"

　　Whatever he wanted to say, whatever words of protest had gathered at his lips... the tugging, squeezing muscles of her throat wouldn't let him draw breath to speak them. And soon his abdomen vanished past her lips as hers swelled out with the curled mass of his legs, and his shoulders, too, came to slide down past the corners of that toothy, open-mawed grin.

　　"N-no--" he whispered, the only word he had presence to form as he sunk in to his neck, his chest already busy traveling down her throat.... but it would only take a single gulp, and she could send the entirety of the boy sliding right down her gullet to plop in her hugely-swollen, bulging stomach.

　　And a single gulp was all it did take. Finally sealing her lips around his head, the hybrid Digimon swallowed him down, feeling the lump in her throat travel downwards with her paw as he slid into her belly. Once he was within her, the same paw moved to rub her now bloated gut, listening to the gurgles of satisfaction. Inside, the boy would still be able to squirm for a couple of minutes before she really got to digesting him.

　　"Nice knowin' ya, brat," Ronoae stated, licking her lips and sitting down against a tree, rummaging through his backpack for anything else useful. There didn't seem to be much, so she set it aside, resolving to use it again later if she needed to... maybe she could find away to get the straps to go around her arm or thigh, because they certainly wouldn't fit over her shoulders without tearing.

　　"Luckily for you, though, you don't have to suffer for to long. I'm going to make you into shit as quickly as I can,~" she purred, rubbing her stomach with both paws and closing her eyes. Her belly gurgled and churned noisily as she began to dissolve her prey, turning his body into proper digital energy which she could then absorb... and remove the wastes the good, old-fashioned way.

　　Her lips closed out the outside world, and with it his last, dwindling hopes for escape or survival. Then it was one last little tug from her throat and he was on the last step his one-way trip down that slippery, muscular passage, the warmth and pressure stroking-- or, really, forcing him all the way down until he was unceremoniously dumped into her massively-stretched belly with a heavy, pendulous sway.

　　Through the stink of half-digested food- and surrounded all the meals she'd pilfered from his stock suddenly returned to him, only slightly used- he fought to find his balance, to find some footing... but with all his attempts to right himself inevitably having the same result of faceplanting right into her stomach lining. And with the sting of gastric juice against his skin, he knew he didn't have much time.

　　"Wait," came the muffled words from her paunch. "Wait, don't--"

　　Suffice to say, he had far, far less time than he thought. And the thought of mingling with all his own meals for the same end state would be the last thing to pass through his mind before the tightening walls of her stomach started closing in, and the fleshy, churning prison turned unbearably hot.

　　And he barely even had any awareness of it as he swiftly melted away into a mess of liquid meat in her stomach, with no more to mark his passing than a dull, hollow rumble and churning roil of gas in her paunch.

　　With her meal properly started upon, her stomach made fast work of the rest; under her focus it rumbled, turned, gurgled and glorped, and in all its bobbing and undulating it whipped its contents into a froth, the solid shape of her prey quickly becoming a liquid roundness that bobbed and sloshed as it tightened against its contents. And after one final, churning clench, the contents were unceremoniously flushed into her intestines, like so many other meals- or prey- she'd taken in the past.

　　...But this wasn't any ordinary meal or prey. This wasn't even a Digimon. This was a human , a creature of flesh and blood instead of data. It was meat. Raw, rich, heavy meat, and a digidestined besides-- her gut almost was at a loss for being able to process it! He was a meal, nonetheless, and all that protein and power alike found its way into her system... his essence strengthened hers, his body breaking down and inevitably packing onto her form, a generous extra bit of bounce and jiggle onto the belly and backside he'd only minutes ago called 'fat.'

　　Yet, by the same token, he was a massive meal- especially for the Renaskunk to try to have her body process all at once!- and those gassy groans and gurgles of complaint and struggle from within her showed that this was anything but a routine absorbtion.

　　In fact, the bulge in her abdomen had only sunk deeper... and barely seemed to have shrunk at all.

　　Those burbles grew louder, as hundreds of thousands of pure meat calories took their toll on a sped-up and overworked gut. Soon the pleasant feeling of passage and fullness became a more intense pressure, and as gurgles became louder and louder rumbles she started to feel outright bloated... to say nothing of the sudden rush she felt under her tailhole, as the end result of an entire human body's body started hurriedly shifting into her bowels. Then packing into them. Then overstuffing them outright.  
　　There seemed to be an awful left of him after her body had taken its fill... but then again, he wasn't much of a digidestined. And if that intense pressure both on the inside of her puckerhole AND swelling out her gut to bulging with waste and gas alike was any indication, her digestive tract was every bit as done with him as the rest of her.

　　She rubbed her stomach and moaned out, squirming a bit in an attempt to get comfortable. Her belly churned and complained as it fully digested her meal, making her groan and grin with pleasure. Nothing she'd ever eaten had made her feel quite like this before, and the Digimon was absolutely loving it.

　　"Ahhh, you did a number on my stomach, kiddo~" she purred, massaging her lower belly as she let the mess roil and squirm about within her intestines. Hiking up her tail, the Renaskunk gave her taught gut a small squeeze, producing a loud, meaty fart from her hole. She flicked her tail about to wave the stench away.

　　"Ooh gods, I already have to shit," Ronoae moaned, "nngh, I bet you'll be a great big one, hun." With that, she forced herself to stand, another blast of hot air seeping from her rectum as she half-waddled towards the bushes. Once behind them, the Digimon squatted down, raising her tail well above her head and spreading her cheeks with one paw, while the other rested on her knee.

　　"Mmng, alright, let's go," she grinned, another blast of flatus bursting from her tailhole as she began to push, her body quickly taking charge, the mass moving inside her rapidly towards its exit. It wasn't long before a digital scat could be seen peaking out of her, quickly sliding out of her and growing in girth.

　　It was a few inches thick easily, the sheer size of the log making her moan. Dropping off onto the ground with a firm thud, the turd was immediately followed by another few balls of scat, each carrying some form of bone fragment or cloth within them. The feeling of it leaving her caused the Renaskunk to sigh in relief, happy to let her gut push out another log, without effort on her part.

　　Pretty soon there was a sizable pile beneath her, speckled with cloth, bone, and whatever other items he had on him that would be a struggle to properly digest. A few more large balls of shit thudded out from her anus, her tail twitching in pleasure as she removed the last of him and his rations from her body.

　　"Whew!" she sighed once she was finished, standing up and patting her gut, looking behind her at what her body had made of the boy. "That felt amazing...! Guess you were good for something. Wonder where humans go when they die?" Ronoae muse, shrugging before whipping herself with a leaf and washing her hands in a nearby stream. With that done, the Digimon picked up his backpack, walking off with a curt wave.

　　"See ya!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ronoae dislikes the child chosen to be her "partner" and retaliates against him... twice.

　　'I wonder what happens to humans after they die?...'  
　　The question itself wasn't an unusual one for a Digimon (or even a human!) to ask, but perhaps in the confines of the digital world it was a bit more... complicated. Data could be continually reused, repurposed, and restored, and a Digimon's essence was no different; even those Digimon who fell prey to others and were absorbed would come back, eventually, once that 'data' was all freed up and there was room to restore it.  
　　In a sense, a human's essence might not have been too different... but what would it mean to be a dying human compared to a dying Digimon, without the luxury of continuous rebirth? They only had one chance. One life to live, one death, one soul. Perhaps that was why they held each so important and so dear, and so dreaded the thought of having any of them squandered.  
　　Suffice to say, it would be unwise to let the wrong being have their hand in any. Especially those creatures that could sense data... especially the ones who were demonfox-enough to even SEE a Digidestined's soul slowly drifting off into the unknown.  
　　And especially, especially a Renaskunk who had only just moments ago emptied her belly.

　　A soul was not something she had ever seen in the past-- no, but it was told in stories among digimon, about the strange cycle of human death and, maybe, rebirth. It was however, far different from that which digimon went through: while they would come back with their memories often, a human would restart from scratch. They might have visions here or there, or be drawn to other places, but that was the extent of it. Most never even considered such things, because of their busy and often conceded lives.  
　　Ronoae, however, was not human, nor was she a merciful digimon. No, her jaws reached up and clamped down on the tail of the soul, an evil grin spreading across her face as she pulled it right back down to her. No words needed to be spoken-- if the soul was sentient, it would know what was to come.  
　　Perhaps her sadistic nature put her up with the likes of Vamdemon, but to say she was inherently evil... well, that wasn't true. She just knew what she liked, and ate what she didn't. Was that really so bad? Maybe, but who cares? This was a digimon-eat-digimon world, so why not a digimon-eat-human-soul world, too?

　　One could only imagine what or how the Digidestined's soul could have perceived it. Perhaps a warmth, a peace... and then a sudden jolt, a shock, and a second time the feel of Ronoae's jaw clamping down upon him. A second time, a horrible, corporeal touch.  
　　And by the time it was brought back down to face her, it nearly trembled in her grasp.  
He was there-- his soul, presence, all there. Ronoae could feel it... alongside his strength, his power, his vitality- perhaps she'd never beheld such a potent or fruitful mote of essence before; but even at a glance, and even at a touch, she could feel the upwelling of fear, panic, and desperation within it. The touch of her teeth against its former body burned fresh in its memories, and just as much her gullet. Perhaps it was all the better it did not have to form memories of what came after that ...

　　Hot pink eyes gleamed with amusement, glittering darkly as she began pulling the soul further and further back into her maw. So much emotion! Would it fill her up like a meal, or would it be like smoking a potent cigar? She wasn't one for smoking, but hey, at this point, she could deal. After all, a soul and a cigar were very different, fundamentally and physically.  
　　She sucked him in further, almost as if she were eating a fantastic plate of spaghetti, and chowed down on the poor bastard just as she had before. It wouldn't take long for him to be entirely in her mouth and throat, several swallows urging him back into her waiting stomach, which growled eagerly.  
　　She wondered if any other digimon had ever consumed a human soul before. Surely the more powerful had, so it was a real treat for her to be able to share such a pleasured despite being only an adult level.

　　Once again, the cold, wracking familiarity of her lips and tongue... the tightening, tugging touch of her gullet slurping him down. Without a physical body to offer any resistance he was as helpless as a meal to her, and with each deep, glowing gulp, soul found itself bound helplessly within flesh... and not its own native body, either.  
　　Soon the last of that immaterial material passed through her lips, down the hatch, down her throat... and the full mass of it hit the floor of her stomach with a rumble, the paunch and pudge of her figure giving a hearty bob as it accepted its new meal. Long gone were the snacks she'd stolen from him, and the body she'd followed them up with... but both paled in comparison with the final thing she had taken from him.  
　　Humans had been to the digital world before- rarely- and, even more rarely, some had even stayed after all was said and done... but never had one failed to succeed in its task. A digidestined had never even been done away with in the Digital world before, let alone had his soul pass down 'his' Digimon's throat.  
　　The knowledge that he was the first would certainly not have come as any comfort to him now, though...

　　A belch left her, more as a sign of her win than an actual necessary release of gas, as she patted her now-swollen belly. She felt so nice, so full-- it was fantastic! With a low chuckle, the renaskunk sauntered off towards a large, flat rock, and moved to lounge atop it. She rested on her side, head propped up by her claws as her tail flicked about in thought.  
　　A yawn left her, and the digimon considered taking a nap. Surely when she woke, her failed digidestined would need to be disposed of... an act she greatly looked forward to. Would it be a solid shit, or just gas? Would it stretch her, or be runny? She didn't necessarily get off to these thoughts, but the curiosity was there. After all, what else was a gluttonous digimon to think about after consuming an immortal (well, not any more) soul?

　　She barely had any time to ponder it, let alone to actually fall asleep, before her stomach set to work with a loud, hollow groan... followed by a powerful, rumbling clench. Ravenous she may have been (and part demon-fox just as much so), but her stomach had only ever had food- physical, corporeal, at times lively and squirming food- inside of it. And data- well, it was data. Such a thing was only natural, after all.  
　　This data, however, was a new form to force upon her stomach... and even moreso, it was rich. dense. Another bob and bloat from her stomach, a surge of panic and fear from the meal within--  
　　wait a moment. Bloat ? Did her stomach get a little bigger as she was digesting it...?  
　　A groan and a tensing of her muscles answered her question as that feeling of fullness grew nearly to discomfort. Food was food, data was data... but a soul had a lifetime's worth of identity and essence within it. It was not only potent... it was very, very compact.  
　　And if she was going to digest it, it wouldn't be staying that way for very long.  
A squelching gurgle in her stomach flushed its contents into her gut, but that only sent that bloated feeling deeper within her... and let the lower part of her belly swell slightly moreso. 　　　　Another echo of panic and desperation was sent through her from her prey, but weaker... quieter, his essence slowly being broken down and siphoned away by her body. And even with what little she HAD taken, her gut felt stressed, gassy... and a mass of familiar, semisolid waste shifted in her bowels. Another groaning gurgle, another swelling of her gut... and this time it felt pressed to her pucker from within, practically forcing its way out on its own pressure.  
　　The more power, nourishment, and essence she drew from him- the more she digested his very soul - the more it left her to deal with. The urge to open the floodgates and relieveherself was overwhelming, her body nearly begging her to do so... but so much of her prey yet remained, waiting to pass on to the next existence, and to let it go even slightly before she was finished... well, would she ever have such a chance for such a meal or such a predatory act ever again?...

　　Her eyes snapped open and she groaned, reaching down with her free paw to rub her now-gurgling belly. The Digimon's hips squirmed as she felt the mass inside her almost inflate, stretching her gut out and nearly making her push out a bubble of gas.  
　　Of course, when she felt more than just that at her exit, the Renaskunk clenched up again. She moaned, rolling onto her back and holding her stomach, panting quietly and squeezing her eyes shut as she felt her body begin baring down, desperate to force her to release her load. A load that seemed to be getting bigger and bigger-- and oh, it felt good.  
　　Ronoae's tailhole twitched and bulged as the pressure tried to find some sort of exit, but it was met with resistance. Almost to quickly she sat up, a tiny puff of gas leaving her as she massaged her stomach desperately with one paw, and pushed her plush rump together with the other.  
　　Oooh, how big would it make her? The demon-fox hybrid moaned aloud, wriggling her hips as she desperately tried to keep her mess inside. If only she had some sort of plug! To feel all that inside her trying to force out but being unable to... mmn, it had her neathers dripping, wetting the rock below!  
　　"Ahhn, ah, ooh," she moaned his name, massaging lower on her belly in an attempt to release some of the pressure. "Hah, ahn, y-you're so good~" the Digimon huffed, a deep gurgle in the lowest pits of her stomach making her lean forward some in pain.  
　　"Mmnph!~"

　　That she should feel such pleasure in unmaking him-- that echo of emotion within her intensified its desperate pleas, but could only do so in waning, withering tones that steadily grew softer and quieter as her stomach's gurgling and churning grew louder and louder.  
　　She could strain and stress all she wanted, but that fat log of all-too-familiar waste still extruded her pucker in its efforts to keep it all inside, her belly soon growing fat, rounder, bulbous, until it almost seemed inflated by the groaning, gurgling mass of bodily waste and gas-- good lord, the gas ; it almost felt like it'd take days to get all of it out of her. And only more came as that soul was unraveled, the muscles of her stomach feeling not so much bloated as stretched and every fiber of her being soaking up all that precious strength, essence, emotion, and power from a source that quieted and shrank inside her as the rest of her grew immensely--!  
　　Soon her stomach's rumbles and gassy groans almost seemed to drown out the sensation of that Digidestined within her. His soul clenched, waned in strength, a last, desperate, pitiful plea to let go- and a last clench from her body that almost threatened to let all her efforts go to waste and took all her muscles to hold back. Her intestines gave one last loud, powerful, and particularly hollow gurgle.  
　　And he was silenced. The digidestined was no more... now, there was only the contents of her distended gut. And a pressure at her back door that may as well have been a battering ram.  
Ronoae had found out what happens when humans die... and now she'd have the pleasure of finding out how their souls felt on the way out from under her tail.

　　"Ahhhhhhhhn!~" she gasped, reaching back and squeezing her rear together with her paws. Her tailhole bulged outwards, nearly open as she desperately tried to keep everything contained. Still, it was a losing battle, and the thick head of a log had peaked out of her winking anus. It felt so good! But oh god, did she need to either plug herself up or find a place to go, now.  
　　Little bursts of gas hissed from around the log, which was at least five to six inches in width, and stretched her insides so fully that it felt like she was being fucked by a horse-like Digimon. Her pants and moans grew louder as she tried to hold everything back, attempting to stand up only to stop half-way, desperately clenching every muscle in her body in an attempt to keep everything contained. She needed to find a place to relieve herself NOW.  
　　Some muffled toots left her as she waddled back towards the bushes, straying a bit from her original pile as the log seeped out further yet. She couldn't pull it back inside, but god, it felt good!  
　　Her steps were slow and shaky as she tried to move, each one pushing the head out a bit further. Soon she had the makings of a second tail, barely contained by her desperate wiggles and clenching.  
　　It was sudden and surprising when she hunched over to groan in pleasure and pain, and suddenly a massive bubble of gas--

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHH.

　　Pushed out by the force of her bowels clenching, the log dropped unceremoniously to the ground, making a rather loud, hard thud onto the grass not far from her rock. There was no way she'd make it any further, though the Digimon took another step forward, a yelp turning into a moan as another fart pushed out of her ass, lasting for at least fifteen seconds before another log stretched her back out. This one was just as firm as the last, but went unbroken for some time, half-racing out of her tailhole as her body demanded everything get moving. It broke off after about three feet of pure, condensed life essence, but she wasn't done yet.  
　　Ronoae crouched down, hands on her knees as she finally let nature run its course. A long, bright blue trickle of piss began splattering the grass as several massive balls of scat practically popped out of her ass sequentially. More gas, lasting several seconds before a few inches of another log, and then more gas.  
　　Unfortunately, almost all the remaining gas was backed up behind pounds and pounds of pure Digimon shit, and as her hole opened again, she realized that she'd be trying to in-bloat herself for days after this.  
　　The hybrid moaned as another massive, firm log exited her body, opening her hole even more as she began to grunt and, lightly, push. The effects were immediate-- balls of shit raced out of her ass, piling on the ground along with long, thick logs of condensed soul. And still, her belly barely felt empty-- how much did she have in her?!  
　　It was a long time before she started to feel some relief, and even when she finally stopped to catch her breath, her belly rumbled and roiled with the remaining gas inside her. It also felt like there was even more shit, but she'd already made a pile worthy of a Tyranomon, so continuing here might not be wise.  
　　Rono managed to clench herself up as she stood, rubbing her still-swollen gut and breathing heavily after her ordeal.  
　　"Ooooh, kid, you really were worth something," she half-moaned.

　　"Wonder if you had any friends?"


End file.
